


Myths Made Real

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Force-Sensitive Hux, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Kylo gets a glimpse of a tattoo on Hux's chest. He takes it upon himself to find out what the tattoo means.For the @Kyluxxoxo Summer Fest Week 2 - Tattoo/High/Text





	Myths Made Real

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [@kyluxxoxo](https://kyluxxoxo.tumblr.com/) summer fest event, week 2 - tattoo/high/text
> 
> First of all, I'm sorry! I know the 'Fest board was looking for soft fics featuring benarmie & kylux adjacent fics and this fic of mine is NONE of those things. But I was inspired by the bottom line of the board, so I decided to allow myself some leeway and write this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ❤️

The first time Kylo gets a glimpse of the tattoo on Hux’s chest, it’s a fleeting moment in the gym’s showers that doesn’t give him enough of a chance to see its detail, just the black mark inked onto his pale skin over his heart.

It looks like a hexagon, with spikes emerging from either side—

But Hux is quick to wrap his large towel around his shoulders to shield himself from Kylo’s eyes, though the General _smirks_ as he strides confidently past Kylo and out of the washroom, leaving him alone with his own confusion to deafen him. Kylo watches Hux leave, eyeing him curiously, feeling as though electricity courses through his veins when the General looks back at him over his shoulder before exiting through the automated doors, giving Kylo’s body it’s harmony back when he leaves.

Kylo frowns, biting his lip, ignoring the growing arousal in his body at seeing Hux shirtless for the first time.

He definitely would _not_ have labelled Hux to be one who has tattoos. The idea of one has always entertained Kylo, but the commitment to a single design has always deterred him. That, and he’s deathly afraid of needles. But regardless, this isn’t about _him,_ Kylo thinks to himself as he steps inside his quiet chambers and perches on his bed; the symbol on Hux’s body looked _familiar_. Is it a Resistance symbol? Is the General of the First Order a traitor? Is he sworn to another allegiance with their symbol painted onto his body whilst infiltrating Kylo’s ranks? Kylo needs another glimpse of it to be sure, and he _must_ find out what it is.

With a groan, Kylo curses his own curiosity, as well as his hidden attraction to Hux.

 _How_ is he going to do this _?_ That’s the first time that Kylo has seen Hux with his shirt off; it’s unlikely to happen again, _naturally,_ any time soon, and especially not with Hux having caught Kylo staring so intensely at his pale body, clearly showing off his attraction to him—

Yes, Kylo thinks. Stroking Hux’s ego is the way to go. It’d be easy to seduce General Hux, what with him being _borderline_ alcoholic and in love with the sound of his own voice.

Kylo plans it carefully whilst enjoying a small glass of his favourite fruit mead, sipping it with a malicious smirk on his face; all he has to do is invite Hux to _socialise_ in his chambers one evening and seduce him enough to get his clothes off. Kylo knows he could merely _order_ Hux to undress and he’d be compelled to obey, but he can’t bring himself to use such an _invasive_ way of getting what he wants, not on _Hux._

Therefore, Kylo will have to do things the _very_ old-fashioned way.

The follow day passes without incident. Kylo, having thought it best to allow time before he sends his invite to Hux, sits at his desk in his chambers, staring down at the message that he’s spent an hour pondering over.

 

> _COMMANDER REN, K. [2109] It has come to my attention that we have not celebrated Starkiller’s completion, General. Perhaps it best we join in my chambers for a drink tomorrow evening._

Feeling anxious as though he’s a teenager again and waiting for his crush to respond, Kylo waits, chewing on his nails and watching the screen of his datapad carefully. When it pings, he almost jumps out of his chair.

 

> _GENERAL HUX, A. [2111] I would find that most agreeable, Master Ren. I shall bring a fine surprise with me to show you._
> 
> _COMMANDER REN, K. [2112] A surprise? Something to show me?_
> 
> _GENERAL HUX, A. [2114] Ah. My oldest bottle of Corellian brandy. Nothing too exciting._
> 
> _GENERAL HUX, A. [2115] Apologies if I got your hopes up for a true shock, Ren._

Kylo sits back in his chair and decides not to reply, allowing his heart time to return to its normal pace instead of thrumming wildly like it’s currently doing.

Rubbing his hands down his face and then brushing his hair back from his eyes, Kylo blinks hard. Is he _truly_ so curious about Hux’s tattoo that he’s willing to seduce him and possible use his own body as bait to get Hux to remove his clothing? Why does he _care_ if Hux is tattooed? Even if the symbol is of Resistance origins or _pirate_ affiliation, the completion of the Order’s superweapon would mean that losing a General is of little consequence.

The onset of a headache takes Kylo from his desk to his bed where he flops down on his stomach and dozes with Hux filling his thoughts before he finally goes off to sleep, _dreaming_ of Hux, then.

And by the time the following evening arrives, Kylo is ready to play the part he needs to get what he wants. He’s showered, washed and dried his hair to its full volume and even dabbed some soft red lip-gloss onto his lips, giving his pout an extra kick should he need it. Even when Ben would help his father with his smuggling, the comment that the boy would always get would be about his _beautiful_ lips, and Kylo fully intends to use them as his secret weapon if all else fails with Hux tonight. Adorning his casual attire of his fitted black leggings, black shirt with pleated sleeves and buckled _almost_ knee-high black boots, Kylo has never felt more ready to conquer.

Punctual as ever, a soft knock hits the door three times at 2000 hours, and the game begins.

Kylo opens the door with the Force, swiping his hand gently through the air to reveal Hux standing patiently in the hallway, hands clasped behind his back, looking like a king who’s feeling generous enough to greet his underlings.

“Master Ren,” Hux offers a small bow to his co-commander, raising one eyebrow as he rises from the formality.

“General Hux,” Kylo greets. He chooses to neither bow nor salute to Hux, instead merely stepping aside to allow him into his chambers, behind enemy lines. “I was pleased to hear that you’d accepted my invitation.”

Hux steps inside, moving his hands from behind his back to pass the promised bottle of brandy over to Kylo.

“It isn’t every day that you, illustrious Knight of Ren, invite officers into your chambers,” he says, nose in the air whilst looking at all of Kylo’s possessions. “I couldn’t pass up such a rare opportunity.”

Unscrewing the bottle and pouring them both a hearty glass, Kylo hands one to his _companion_ and takes a sip, stopping himself from scowling when the golden liquid burns his throat.

The pair converse politely for a while before Kylo begins to feel a drunk blush appear on his cheeks. Hux, however, seems unaffected despite more than half the bottle being gone after only an hour of their engagement.

“Your father was Corellian, was he not?” Hux asks, sitting proudly on Kylo’s grey couch.

“I have no father,” Kylo replies from the opposite end of the couch. “I was born in the ashes of Ben Solo. Parentless. The Force is what guides me.”

Hux seems to chuckle, “Indeed? How strange for our Supreme Leader to forbid the use of Ben Solo’s name amongst our people, then, if his existence is nothing to with yours.”

“Ben Solo was the child of hope,” Kylo says, taking a large gulp of his drink. “It makes sense for Snoke to ban _that_ name. The boy had potential to fight for either the light or the dark. Had he chosen the light, the First Order would not be what it is today.”

“Then we should drink to him, I suppose,” Hux says, raising his glass. “To Ben Solo, the boy who perished for us to flourish.”

Kylo says nothing, merely downing the rest of his glass and eyeing Hux with a careful stare. Hux’s gaze, however, is more intense than Kylo has ever seen it, as though his irises are _darker,_ thrumming with fire.

“So,” Hux begins, bringing Kylo from his thoughts. “Is there anything you’d like to talk about, Ren? You look as though you’re simply _bursting_ to ask me something.”

Kylo hesitates. “Uh. No. Nothing.”

Licking his lips, Hux sets his glass down before slowly moving across the couch, _slithering,_ dragging his gloved hands across the back of the couch and letting one of them rest on Kylo’s thigh.

“Come now, Ren,” he says, voice dripping with seduction. “You and I both know that there’s more to you inviting me here than simply celebrating Starkiller. And you _will_ tell me.”

Shivers run down Kylo’s spine, sending his body into alert, giving all his focus to _feeling_ Hux’s heavy hand on his thigh. He looks up, _compelled_ by the sparkles in Hux’s pale eyes.

“I…wanted to see your tattoo,” Kylo says, glancing down to where he knows the inked symbol sits. “I saw it, a bit of it, in the gym a few days ago. I want to know what it means.”

“Hmph.” Hux smirks, setting his gaze down and making the shivers disappear from Kylo’s spine. “I thought you _bolder_ than this, Ren. The man who _takes_ what he wants, not the man who politely _asks_.”

“I…” _Not when it comes to you._

“But since you have asked _so_ nicely,” Hux says, already in the process of unfastening his jacket. “I believe it’s time for you to know the truth.”

Before Kylo can ask any more questions, he becomes entranced by Hux’s undressing. The General stands up slowly, moving to stand in front of Kylo as he takes off his jacket and shirt. Already, behind the strap of his undershirt, Kylo can see the tattoo, staring intensely when Hux pulls the undershirt off, leaving him standing shirtless in front of the astounded Knight.

With the tattoo now fully on show, Kylo knows _exactly_ what the symbol means, though his confusion is only heightened. A black symbol, hexagonal, six sharp points inside its core, and it’s as though the ink itself is sending ripples of disorder into the heart of the Force around Kylo’s body.

“ _Hux,”_ Kylo gasps. “That’s the mark of the Sith.”

Hux smiles, nodding. “And here I was believing that the Jedi refused to teach you anything about the ways of the Sith.”

“Luke owned books and old texts from all perspectives,” Kylo says, unable to tear his eyes away from Hux’s body. “I’d spend hours translating them. Even the Sith ones. _Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength—”_

Whilst Kylo recites the ancient Sith code, he watches as Hux closes his eyes and turns around, revealing line upon line of ancient, alien runes are tattooed into his back, spreading across from one protruding shoulder blade to the next and down the sharp curve of his back. Kylo remembers working hard on translating those _exact_ words when he was a padawan, deciphering the runes from their ancient code.

Hux carries on from where Kylo had lost his words. _“—I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me.”_

And when he finishes, Hux exhales slowly, moaning quietly as though coming down from a sexual high, letting his shoulders drop, rolling them slowly.

“Hux…”

“Oh, Kylo Ren,” Hux says, turning back around and lifting his left arm slightly, revealing a small paragraph of text across his ribs. “ _Tenebris futurae fatum apud manabus autem al soloson.”_

“Soloson,” Kylo repeats the last word of Hux’s tattoo. “ _Solo son._ ”

“The fate of the dark rests in the hands of the son of Solo,” Hux says. “It has been written for centuries that _you,_ Ben Solo, will be the one to revive the power of the Sith and eliminate the light. You’re on your way but, like Vader, you need a _Palpatine_ to hold your leash.”

Kylo drops his glass, shocked when he waits for the smash but it doesn’t come. Instead, the glass floats back into Kylo’s line of sight, hovering ominously in front of him.

The pale skin, the red hair, the _obsession_ with the dark side. And Force sensitivity.

“ _You’re_ a Palpatine…Impossible.” Kylo stands up slowly, fingers twitching, readying himself to call his lightsaber to his hand if needed. “Palpatine has no descendants.”

The glass floats into Hux’s open palm. “My mother was his bastard. She died to bring me into this world. I was raised in an orphanage until I was a teen. Then I ran away to make my own choices and not just live by what others told me.”

“But Brendol—”

“Brendol Hux has no son. He was merely the pawn I needed to infiltrate the First Order to get to you. Creating a backstory for _insecure bastard-child Armitage Hux_ was easy with my power. Really, Ben. It’s taken me _explaining_ this to you for you to realise that you’ve been co-commander to a High Sith Lord for years.”

“Stop calling me that,” Kylo growls. “I’m not _Ben._ I’m _not._ ”

“But you _are_ the one who’s going to reignite the dark side, aren’t you,” Hux says. _It isn’t a question._ He saunters towards Kylo, tugging his jodhpurs down just a touch to reveal his hips and a small line of light red hair that disappears down his waistband.

“Yes,” Kylo says proudly.

“And you are the _grandson_ of Darth Vader.”

“ _Yes.”_

“Then _Kylo Ren_ is merely a name to disguise the coming of the son of Solo,” Hux stands as tall as he can in front of Kylo, making the latter feel like the smaller man. “I felt your thoughts, Ben. Last night, when you sent me the invite, I _attempted_ to make my presence known to you but it just seemed to manifest as a headache for you. I felt your… _need…_ for me. That lust, the _yearning._ It was prophesised that the truth would be revealed to you upon the death of your current Master, but it is irrelevant now. My people have waited a long time for you, Ben. Let’s not make them wait any longer.”

An strong but invisible hand on his chest pushes Kylo back down to the couch, making him land with a soft ‘ _uumph!’._ Before he can move, Hux is straddling his waist, rubbing his palms up and down Kylo’s heaving chest.

“I don’t understand,” Kylo says. “What should I call you, if you’re not Brendol Hux’s son? Armitage Hux is not your true name.”

“I was never given a true name. My mother died before I was named and the _cowards_ at the orphanage called me Daemon, meaning _‘demon’_ in their own language. I was destined to become Armitage Hux, therefore that is who I am and what you should call me. And…I have found myself becoming attached to the name because _you_ call me it.” 

“Hux?” 

“Mm. Yes. But I’ve been watching over you, Ben,” Hux leans in close, grazing his lips over Kylo’s. “Ever since you fell to the dark side. I’ve made sure that you’re safe. I even have a tracker inside your belt to ensure I know where you are at all times. I couldn’t risk your safety. Those feelings only became stronger once I began to…fall in love with you. My treasure, my prince.”

Kylo parts his lips, licking them, hoping to beckon Hux to kiss him—and it works. Moaning as his lips are taken, Kylo places his hand on Hux’s arm, and jolts like he’s been electrocuted. Hux moans loudly; if there wasn’t such a darkness in Hux’s eyes, Kylo would have called him an angel.

Bright blue runes begin to show on Hux’s body as the Force audibly crackles, appearing all over his pale skin, cascading over his curves. Ancient lettering, ancient symbols along with thick bands around his arms and ankles, Hux _glows_ with the power of the runes that adorn him. On his forehead appears a circle with two spikes either side of it; the symbol of the most powerful High Sith magician in history, Naga Sadow. Truly, Hux is one with the dark side.

“My Prince,” Hux says, opening his eyes, revealing yellow irises, and bringing Kylo’s knuckles up for him to kiss. “Vader’s heir, the future ruler of the dark side. Still so much to learn. But fear not, my beautiful boy. I will make you King someday. In my grandfather’s name, a Palpatine and a Skywalker will be emperors again.”

“Yes,” Kylo whispers, letting his fingers interlock with Hux’s, threading their hands together, and their futures. “Let me join you. I want this— _to rule where Vader once did._ ”

The Force crackles at Hux’s fingertips as he touches Kylo’s cheek, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

And the galaxy quakes at their joining.

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Side **Tattoo** / **High** Sith / Ancient **Text**
> 
> Thank you for reading! My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
